The invention relates to a combination grilling and baking appliance in which the food to be grilled or baked is touched by contact members whose surfaces are designed for either a grilling process or a baking process. The contact members may be heated by heating elements and the two contact members may be separated by pivoting to permit introduction of the food to be baked or grilled.
Appliances of the type which serve only one of the two functions, i.e., either grilling or baking, are known by themselves as contact grills and waffle irons.